


Home

by Siberianskys



Series: Trust Me [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Jazz - Freeform, Language, M/M, Moving In Together, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts:  Make yourself a cup of tea/hot cocoa/coffee, first homemade meal, annual festival, madness, read of a favorite story, black, jazz, and tomatoes
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Trust Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/182228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Allbingo





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Less Usual Bingo Patterns.

Clint let himself into his and Phil's apartment using the keys that his lover had gifted him with the previous weekend. He was hoping to make it home before his lover so he could surprise him with a home-cooked meal; he hadn't cooked for Phil yet and thought it was the least he could do. The Charlie Parker wafting from Phil's high-end speakers and turntable alerted Clint to Phil's presence in his study at the back of the apartment. Clint hoped that he could get dinner on before Phil noticed he was home. Clint sat the two cloth grocery bags on the kitchen island and dumped the old water out of the electric kettle before putting on a fresh pot. Phil had introduced him to various types of loose leaf tea and taught him about steeping it by pouring the hot water over a tea ball. Clint found that he preferred a black tea called Earl Gray with milk and sugar. He thought he'd have a cup while he cooked. 

The doorbell ringing startled Clint as he started to open a third can of tomato sauce. He wrinkled his nose when he heard Phil getting the door. It sounded to him like Phil was paying a delivery driver. Clint hadn't been wrong. He found himself frowning when Phil came into the kitchen carrying a large pizza and a bag containing who knew what. 

"I didn't know you were home," Phil said, sitting the delivery on the counter and kissing Clint slow and deep on the mouth while hugging him tight.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Clint said. 

"It's a very good surprise," Phil said. 

"Tomato sauce freezes, right?" Clint asked. 

"It does, but so does pizza," Phil said. "And we can eat the antipasti salads and lemon cake with whatever you're making."

Clint didn't have to force his smile when he said, "Let's freeze the sauce. This will all keep. That pizza smells really good."

"You're going to love it," Phil said, helping Clint put the sauce in containers and putting them in the half empty freezer. 

After dinner, Phil lay on the sofa with Clint sprawled on his chest. He'd just lay his well-worn copy of _The Hobbit _that he'd been reading to Clint all week on the coffee table. He could hear by Clint's breathing that he was close to falling asleep.__

____

__"You didn't have to stop," Clint said, mumbling, "I love the sound of your voice."_ _

__Phil smiled. "You're tired and I was hoping you'd go to some of the events at the Charlie Parker Jazz Festival tomorrow."_ _

__Clint wondered if Phil were mad taking him into a crowd that large after what happened at the Pride Parade the previous year, but figured what the fuck, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Phil._ _


End file.
